If I died?
by blackrosedrippingred
Summary: Finally, she opened her jade eyes, only to meet those familiar onyx eyes that had haunted her for the last 7 years." Angst. Sasu/Saku. With a lot of character deaths.


I got this idea from a photo on Photobucket. This is my first angst story. If you don't like angst, don't read. If you don't like character deaths, don't read. If you don't like the Sasuke/Sakura pairing, don't read. I'm dedicating this to a father-like figure who died in the summer of '08. We love you Scott and miss you terribly.

If I died...?

By:

blackrosedrippingred

_If I died, would you be sad?_

Haruno Sakura jumped from tree branch to tree branch. She was so close. She could sense his chakra. Closer and closer. He was almost within reach! _Him!_

**Uchiha Sasuke!**

_*Flashback*_

_Sakura calmly walked down the halls of Konoha hospital, towards Tsunade's office. Tsunade had recently acquired information about Sasuke's whereabouts. She had come to a conclusion that Sakura would be the best to accomplish the task of finding him, seeing as they had had some form of a bond back when they were in Team 7._

_God how Sakura missed those days. What she would give to just at least have Sasuke back in Konoha. Even if he was still cold towards her. Even if he chose not to be apart of Team 7 anymore. Even if he continued to shoot down her suggestions of dates. Even if he showed interest in another girl. Even if he married someone else. Just as long as she knew he was safe..._

If I died, would it matter to you?

_Completely consumed in her thoughts, Sakura almost passed up Tsunade's office. She rapped her knuckles on the wooden door and waited for an answer._

_"Enter," came a groggy voice from the other side._

_Sakura pushed open the door, only to be greeted with the strong smell of sake. She was also met with the sight of Tsunade collapsed on her desk, holding an empty bottle loosely in her hand._

_Sakura sighed. This had become an all too familiar sight._

_"Tsunade-shishou, you have to stop drinking so much! It's not even 12!" Sakura scolded her sensei. Tsunade sat up and started laughing, making her cheeks a bit redder, if that was possible._

_"Oh, relax Sakura," Tsunade told her. "You need to loosen up a bit."_

_"I've got the feeling you're loose enough for the both of us," The pink-haired kunoichi muttered under her breath._

_"What was that?!" Tsunade snapped._

_"Nothing," Sakura sighed, as she began picking up the files that had fallen off Tsunade's desk. "Tsunade-shishou, where's my report for the mission?"_

_"Um," Tsunade started giggling again as though she had just heard the funniest joke in the world. "It's *hic* on the *hic* book shelf."_

_The pink-haired kunoichi walked over to the shelf and pulled a file down that said, in bright red letters on the front, "Confidential: Uchiha Mission."_

_"I'll be back in a week Tsunade-shishou," Sakura said as she walked out of the room._

_"Have *hic* fun, Saku," Tsunade replied, before collapsing once more onto her desk._

_*End Flashback*_

Landing swiftly and silently on a sturdy tree branch, Sakura climbed higher up to the top of the tree where she was well hidden, but could still see four dark figures assembling down below.

"What the fuck do you mean you lost her, Karin?!" A man's voice shouted at one of his companions.

"It wasn't my fault, Suigetsu!" This time it was a woman's voice, but it sounded really annoying and high-pitched. "If you hadn't left me to follow her on my own, then we would have caught her."

"Karin would you shut the fuck up?!" Another male screeched at the female.

"You guys are annoying the shit out of me!" Sakura gasped when she heard the fourth voice. She recognized that voice. Was it really him?! It couldn't be! "Did you find her?"

"No."

"I should have followed her myself. You're all worthless, squabbling insects!"

"Ne, Sasuke-kun," said the annoying voice. Sakura's heart was racing. It could be another Sasuke, right? The pink-haired kunoichi forced herself to listen to the rest of the conversation. "I'm not worthless, am I?"

"Karin," the man named Sasuke said. "You are the most annoying, worthless, pathetic, whiny bitch I have ever met! Leave me the fuck alone!"

The girl named Karin whimpered and fell to her knees on the ground, crying.

"Geez, Kar-"

"Shh!"

"What is it?" one of the other males asked.

"Keep quiet! She's close," 'Sasuke' said. _'Shit!" _Sakura though. _'They know I'm here!'_

Clasping a hand over her mouth to silence her breathing, Sakura took a step back and slipped, falling off the tree. But, instead of meeting the hard ground, she fell into a pair of strong arms.

"Tsk, tsk." A voice said. "You're as clumsy as ever, Sa-ku-ra."

Sakura had her eyes closed, forbidding herself from looking at the man that was supporting her. Finally, she opened her jade eyes, only to meet those familiar onyx eyes that had haunted her for the last 7 years. Panting, Sakura shakily got to her feet, facing the man that had abandoned her, Team 7, and Konoha.

_If I died, would you remember me?_

"It's been a while, Sasuke-_kun_," Sakura replied, looking Sasuke up and down, memorizing his new features.

Sasuke smirked, it was almost like a sadistic smile.

"How's Naruto and Kakashi?" The Uchiha asked, drinking in Sakura's curves, just her in general. She looked like an angel.

"They're fine," Sakura said through gritted teeth.

"And you, Sakura?" Sasuke asked. Sakura's eyes saddened, but she hid it under a fake smile. However, it didn't fool Sasuke.

"I've been better," Sakura stated.

Karin cleared her throat, to get their attention. She approached Sasuke and wrapped her arms around one of his.

"Sasuke-kun," She said in that high-pitched, annoying voice. "Who is this?"

Before Sasuke could answer, Sakura cut him off.

"I'm Haruno Sakura!" She said, glaring at Karin. "I've known Sasuke since we were six. We grew up together. We used to be on a four man team together."

"Wait!" Karin said, her eyes wide. "This is the girl you wanted us to track down?! Seriously? Geez, what a weakling."

Sakura was fuming. Her fists were clenched tight. She slowed her breathing, charged her chakra into her right hand and punched Karin square in the jaw. Karin flew back 200 ft. crashing through several trees.

However amazed the other guys were, Sasuke looked at Sakura as though what she had just done was the most boring thing in the world.

"Where'd you learn to punch like that?" One of the men asked excitedly.

"Tsunade-shishou taught me," The pink-haired kunoichi replied proudly.

"Tsunade?!" Juugo questioned in disbelief. "One of the legendary Sannin?!"

"Mhm."

The two men stared at Sakura with extreme admiration. The Uchiha inwardly smirked, looking at his ex-teammate.

Oh god he was so in love! Wait! Love?! Since when had Uchiha Sasuke loved somebody? Make that since when had he loved a girl that wasn't his mother?! And, since when did Uchiha Sasuke look at a girl the way he was looking at Sakura?!

_If I died, would you still hate me?_

"Oi, Sasuke-sama?" 'Suigetsu' said. Sasuke glared and turned to the man. "Um, what do we do about Karin?"

"Just leave her there until she comes around. She can come and look for us. Let's head back to the base," Sasuke said. He turned to Sakura and roughly grabbed her arm. "You're coming with us!"

Sakura glared at him.

"Fine."

Since when did she glare at Sasuke? Sakura and Sasuke followed the other men of the team to their base. The dark-haired shinobi showed Sakura to an empty spare room.

She hesitantly walked inside. Should she be here? Maybe she should just make a run for it.

'_No!' _She thought. _'I'll stay here. If it brings Sasuke back, I'll stay here as long as I need to...'_

As she, once again, became consumed in her thoughts, she was rendered completely unaware of Sasuke's dark figure closing in on her.

She only noticed when he slammed her against the wall, his hands frantically roaming her body. He licked and sucked on her neck, one of his hands sliding up her shirt.

Sakura moaned and grasped his hair.

"W-Wait, Sasuk- Ah! Sasuke-kun," Sakura moaned as the dark-haired shinobi continued his movements. "Why are y-you doing this? Stop! I-I thought you hated me."

Sasuke chuckled darkly.

"On the contrary, my sweet blossom," He said, as he licked his way down her stomach. Sakura gasped and pulled Sasuke back up to look into his red, lust-filled eyes.

"Is this the only reason you brought me back here?"

Sasuke remained silent, his eyes returning to their normal onyx color. He tilted his head slightly and kissed her. But, it wasn't rough and dominating, it was sweet and passionate.

"I...Still...Love you," She panted.

"I know," Sasuke said as he slid off his purple bow. The pink-haired kunoichi could have broke down and cried at that moment. Did he not love her, let alone care about her? Did he just want her for sex? She surprised herself, when a voice in the back of her head told her she really didn't care. As long as she could share this moment with him, nothing else mattered.

_If I died, would everything we did mean nothing?_

Clothes were thrown in opposite directions of the room and soon pleasure filled moans and groans elicited from the lovers' mouths.

Outside the door, a red-haired kunoichi stood, frozen to the spot, silent tears running down her cheeks. Karin couldn't take it anymore. The screams of pleasure were too much for her. She ran away, down the hall, and into Suigetsu. He was surprised, well not that surprised, to see Karin in tears.

"Karin, what happened?" He asked, half-concerned. She choked and threw herself at him, crying into his chest.

He had NO clue what to do. It was awkward. So, he hesitantly wrapped his arms around her and began stroking her back.

"S-Sasuke," She finally said. "H-He's with t-that girl!"

She freed herself from his hold and sank to her knees, hugging herself. The shinobi kneeled down next to her and wrapped his arms around her again.

"Karin," He began, not entirely sure where he was going with this. "Do you really love, Sasuke-sama?"

Her bottom lip trembled, but she didn't answer. He cupped her chin and made her look up at him.

"Look me in the eye, and tell me you love him."

"I-I don't," She said, hanging her head shamefully. Suigetsu smiled down at her.

"You'll be fine," He released her and stood up. The shinobi began walking away towards his room. "If you ever need me, you know where I am."

"Suigetsu," Karin called after him. "A-Arigatou."

"Hn," He said, looking back over his shoulder. "Anytime."

Karin smiled and wiped her tears away.

Maybe everything would be okay...

Sasuke panted and collapsed next to Sakura, closing his eyes. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close to his chest, taking in her addictive scent. The pink-haired kunoichi was shocked, but sighed contently. Sakura could have sworn she heard the same from the shinobi next to her.

_If I died, would you be able to live without me?_

"I've missed you, Sasuke-kun," Sakura said, smiling sadly. Sasuke grunted and wearily opened his eyes.

"You ruined the peace and quiet, Sakura."

The kunoichi huffed and sat up, wrapping the covers around her.

"Well, excuuuuuuuuuuse me," She said glaring at him. He chuckled and pulled her down, attacking her neck again.

"I've missed you, too."

Sakura smiled, for now that would do. They kissed passionately a few more times, before Sasuke thrust into her again, resuming their previous actions.

Later that night, Sakura lay, wrapped in Sasuke's arms, pressed firmly against his body.

The pink-haired medic was jolted awake when she heard a loud clatter of kunais and felt many unfamiliar chakras looming closer. She shook the male next to her awake.

"Sasuke-kun," She whispered to him. He slowly sat up and looked at her blankly, listening to the clatter outside. Sasuke jumped out of bed as the sound became louder, and threw on his clothes. Sakura followed suit, and they both ran out of the fort, only to find Karin, Suigetsu, and Juugo already engaged in battle with what appeared to be over two-hundred rogue ninjas.

_If I died, would you regret everything we did together?_

Sakura wasted no time in jumping into the fight. Sasuke went the opposite direction of Sakura, however keeping a close eye on her.

The pink-haired kunoichi continued to fight, barely stopping to take a breath, but was distracted, when she heard Karin scream. She quickly turned her head and saw that a group of ninjas had Karin, Suigetsu, and Juugo tied to a nearby tree, completely immobile, while Sasuke was occupied with another group of ninjas.

However, her lack of concentration gave one of the ninja a time to strike. They materialized in front of her and stabbed her in the chest, slowly dragging the kunai lower, until there was a deep gash going from her chest to her stomach. She screamed in pain and doubled-over, clutching her stomach.

"Sakura," Sasuke shouted, looking over at her. His sharingan blazed and he finished off the rest of the ninjas surrounding him, with one swift slash of his katana.

"I-I'm fine, Sasuke-kun," She said, coughing up blood.

She slipped off her torn shirt, leaving her in her blood-soaked mesh top. Her vision began to blur and she looked down at her wound. She found purple liquid mixing with her blood.

'_Shit! Poison.'_

_If I died, would you regret not being the one that killed me?_

She stood up shakily, and used her remaining strength to run up to the ninjas keeping Sasuke's team tied up. Pulling a kunai from her pouch, she ran towards the onslaught of rogue ninjas coming at her.

Sakura was unaware of how many times she was stabbed, but she pursued and killed them all.

Sasuke used his chidori to kill off what seemed to be the last of the ninjas. He panted, his eyes returning to their normal onyx color, and ran over to Sakura, putting an arm under her to support her. They walked over to the tree, slowly and untied the rest of the team.

Suddenly, Sasuke hissed in pain and clenched his fists.

"What's wrong?" Sakura asked worried.

"N-Nothing," Sasuke said, his face no longer screwed up in pain and his fists no longer balled up. The rest of the team looked at him worried, unaware of the dark figure hiding in the trees, his hands forming a seal and his shadow connecting with the Uchiha's.

Sasuke's right hand tightened around his sword and his eyes became blood red once again.

Karin and Sakura began healing everybody's wounds, but as Sakura approached Sasuke, he moved back, his head hung low.

"Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked concerned.

He raised his sword and ran past her, towards the rest of the group. Sasuke swept his sword against Suigetsu's neck, seconds later his head hit the ground and his body lay beside it, seeping blood.

Karin and Juugo looked at Sasuke in shock and hesitantly held up their weapons, but it was too late.

Sasuke moved as fast as lightning and struck them both, their limp bodies hitting the ground almost instantly.

"S-Sasuke-kun," Sakura sobbed as he raised his blood-soaked sword. She was trembling with fear as he slowly turned around, that familiar stoic expression on his face, and those blood red eyes, narrowed angrily.

"You're next, Sakura-_chan_!" Sasuke growled, a sadistic smile covering his lips.

"Sasuke-kun, please don't do this!" she pleaded as he walked towards her, tears streaming down her face.

Ignoring her, Sasuke ran at her, katana raised, and thrust the blade straight through her heart. Blood seeped out of her mouth and the new wound in her chest, staining Sasuke's white haori.

He slowly pulled his blade out, only to plunge it back in seconds later. Sakura cried in agony, bringing a smile to her lover's face.

Finally, pulling out his sword, Sasuke grabbed her by the throat and threw her against a nearby tree, leaving her to die. Sakura's vision began to blur and she could just barely see the only man she ever loved walk away from her, yet again.

She was still weak, she realized that now. To him, she would always be the weak little girl that slowed the team down. And he couldn't bother to stop and save her anymore.

Sakura heard a rustle in the bushes, and moments later, another ninja appeared and lunged at Sasuke from behind.

"SASUKE!" Sakura screamed, running up to him with her last remaining strength. He turned just in time to see the pink-haired kunoichi get stabbed in the back. _His_ pink-haired kunoichi, that got stabbed by a kunai that was meant for _him!_

And then it all came back to him. He caught the poor girl in his arms and looked around frantically for the rogue ninja that had killed her, only to find that they had already departed.

Tears leaked from Sasuke's eyes, as he looked down at Sakura's blood-soaked form.

"S-Sakura. I'm so sorry."

"I-I love you, S-Sasuke-kun," Sakura whispered, smiling sadly. "I always have, and I always will."

"Sakura, please don't talk," He begged, kneeling down, still holding her close to his body. He grasped her cold hand and cried harder. "Sakura, please don't die on me."

"I'm sorry, Sasuke-kun," Sakura said, looking into those onyx eyes she adored so much. "I'm sorry I cannot be a stronger teammate. I'm sorry I'm always holding you back. I'm sorry I was always the burden. And I'm sorry that I can never fill that hole in your heart. I'm sorry that I am not the woman you want. But, I will always love you, even in death."

"Fuck!" Sasuke cried out. "Sakura don't say that! You're perfect! I should be the one who's sorry for all those years I treated you terribly."

_If I died, then would you realize I cared about you?_

Sasuke burried his face in the crook of her neck, placing kisses here and there, the red blood staining his lips. He could feel her ragged breathing and the slowing of her heart. And then, it stopped.

The whole world seemed to be at a stand still. There was no sound. No happy birds chirping, no thumping of hooves...

...And no Sakura...

"FUUUUUUUUUUUCK!!!!" Sasuke screamed in agony. He held her lifeless body to him, not daring to let her go.

He rocked her back and forth, as though hoping she were only sleeping and he would wake her from a wonderful dream. Sasuke looked through teary eyes at her face and saw a small smile on her lips.

He laid her down on the grass and tried pumping chakra into her chest to heal the wound, but her eyes remained closed and her body lifeless.

"SHIT!" he cried, more tears streaming down his cheeks. Sasuke pulled Sakura close to him again, thinking of everything he had done to her, and even then she had still managed to love him.

He had never felt more stupid in his life, than right now.

He loved her. It was as simple as that. He _loved _her!

Uchiha Sasuke was in love with Haruno Sakura. And she had been in love with him.

Sasuke hugged her tighter and felt something sharp poking his chest. He found a note slipped carelessly into Sakura's shirt.

Using his free hand, Sasuke opened the piece of parchment and found it to be addressed to him, from Sakura.

_Dear Sasuke,_

_By the time you read this, I will be gone, probably on my way back to Konoha. Initially, my mission was to capture and find Konohagakure's most wanted missing nin, Uchiha Sasuke, and bring him safely back to the village. I had figured in the beginning I would have no problem in completing this mission, as I have completed far more dangerous missions before. However, I did not expect old feelings to resurface. After the passionate events that took place last night, I have realized that I still DO love you, and I cannot live without you. But, as I'm sure you know, I could be killed if word ever got out that I had been with a missing nin. So, I'm sorry. I hope that someday our paths may cross again, and maybe by then, you would be ready to return home. However, we must follow our paths alone, without the comfort of knowing that the other exists, but, I would like to ask you this one question: Are you afraid of what you might face along the road? I know you have feelings, Sasuke. You're not as cold as you lead everyone to believe, deep inside you're a man, just like Naruto or Kakashi. And I've seen that side of you, I'll never forget it. So, for now, I say good-bye. Please remember that you will always be in the hearts of Team 7._

_Love, Sakura._

Sasuke trembled, he read the letter over and over. She was going to leave him, and if he hadn't of told her to stay she might still be alive. He choked back another sob and held her closer, crying.

_If I died, would you regret never telling me your true feelings?_

She was gone, forever. He would never see that annoyingly, cheerful smile of hers ever again.

He could never tell her he loved her.

He would never experience that same passion ever again.

All he was left with were sweet memories.

It was over. He couldn't go back to Konoha, not after this. He was lost. Yet again, in the darkest of times, he had no one to turn to.

He picked up his katana, still drenched in her sweet crimson blood and plunged it into the ground beside her. Shakily, he stood up, glancing down at the girl that had proved to him that he was indeed not alone. Naruto, Kakashi, and Sakura, they all had still cared about him. But, what would the village say if he came back? What if they found out that Sakura had died, because of him? They would never accept him...

Nobody would...

Ever again.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

*cries*

You like? Hope so =]


End file.
